


It's Worth It - To See You Looking At Me

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is poisoned!, Blood, For ANYONE!!!, Gore, I think it's a little Scary....., It doesn't end well., M/M, Made up Magic, Malec, Maybe not as bad as I think., PS - Who needs Canon?, People should stop trying to hurt Alec., Protective!Magnus, Seriously - I'm just blathering, Sickfic?, dark!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Redacted: "I'm wondering how far Magnus will go for Alec"-coughpleasemakeastoryoutofthatcoughbutpleasenoMalecdeathcough Alec is poisoned. Magnus is the only one who can get the cure.But it requires some very 'specific' ingredients... ***Bad Summary! Beware of auto-correct! I didn't re-read this to check for mistakes.***





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoiled_fashionista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoiled_fashionista/gifts).



> I don't know all the rules/regulations of the Accords. I don't know how to perform magic, of any kind. (Unless you are two and I can pull things 'from your ear'.) Please don't hate me for my mistakes. Just gently inform me so that I can make this better.....

*Cough* Cough*

Magnus turns to his front door as Alec comes through it. The tall Shadowhunter is bent over, fist to his mouth as he coughs with a pained expression. The warlock is at his lover's side before he can even close the door.

"What happened?" Magnus asks worriedly as he helps Alec to the couch. "Why are you coughing? How come the others didn't give you a healing Rune? Where are they?"

"Magnus," Alec puts up a hand to stop the steady stream of questions. "There was a fight," the Shadowhunter stop to cough a few times. He grimaces as he continues. "Something purple exploded. Only I got hit." Another bout of coughs, this time accompanied with a slight wheeze. "They tried a Rune. It didn't work."

"Still doesn't explain why you came here by yourself! Someone should have come!" Magnus scolds the taller man as he fusses over how he lays down on the couch. Alec's heels have to be lifted up to the arm rest in order to get him to lay down properly.

"They," another cough. "did!"

"You slammed the door in our face!" Isabelle growls as she waves her hand in front of Magnus's face. "You also ignored us when we came in. Now is not the time for you tunnel vision!"

"What have you allowed to happen to Alexander?" Magnus glares down the female Shadowhunter. "Something purple? There are over forty thousand things that could be! Was it translucent? Did it glow? What did it come from? Was it a shaped object or a creature?"

"A creature," Jace steps up to shove a silver canister into the warlock's chest. "This is a sample. Get your head on straight Magnus!"

"Apologies," Magnus says with no sincerity at all, hands already opening the canister to get to the contents inside. "When the most wonderful person in the world shows up at your doorstep looking like death warmed over-" The warlock freezes without another word as he looks inside the canister.

"Mag-" Alec coughs a few more times, breaking his boyfriend out of his shock. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" Magnus plasters a far-too-fake smile on his face as he walks away from the Shadowhunters to retreat to his bookshelf. "Nothing that the best boyfriend in the world can't fix, naturally. Just you wait, Alexander. I'll have you nurtured back to health in no time."

Isabelle won't allow the man to lie to her. She takes Magnus by the elbow and pulls him out of her brother's view earshot to whisper, "What is it?"

"One of the top ten poisons ever created by Downworlders," the warlock tells her honestly, some of his confidence cracking slightly. "It takes the combined efforts of a vampire, a warlock, and a faerie to make. So you can imagine how often it's been brewed."

"Is there a cure?" Izzy asks worriedly, glancing over to the couch where Jace is worriedly watching over Alec.

"If there's one thing us Downworlders tend to take care of, it's our immortality," Magnus grimaces. "I know what to do but I need to make a little something to keep Alexander alive while I'm gone." He takes one of the woman's arms firmly. "This might seem callous, but I can trust you to follow my instructions exactly, right?"

"Of course," Isabelle nods firmly. "Whatever you want, you've got it."

"Good, we'll start with a blood transfusion."

 

Magnus has them pump fresh Shadowhunter blood into Alec as he prepares a series of potions and sets up a few talismans around Alec.

 

"Make sure you don't get any of his blood into you," Mangus reminds them as he places the bottles in a row with their specific instructions. "Nothing I do will stop the poison, but it will slow it down long enough for me to get back."

"From," Alec wheezes, "where?" 

The coughing has calmed down considerably, but now the tall Shadowhunter can barely keep his eyes open and his breathing is becoming more visibly an audibly difficult. 

"Don't worry, Alexander," Magnus smiles at him as he takes his lover's hand. "I'll be back before you know it. Then you can swoon over how great I am."

Alec weakly laughs, "Not...a swo...swooner..."

"We'll see," the warlock winks.

 

\---

 

Magnus doesn't give the other two Shadowhunters a chance to ask any more questions. The second he finishes giving our instructions, the warlock is through a portal and gone form the apartment. 

Isabelle takes her brother's hand in hers. She looks over to Jace. The blonde is pacing, fists tightly clenches where they're crossed at his chest. He wasn't feeling anything through their parabatai bond, which made things even worse for him.

"Having you both ill wouldn't do us any good," Izzy points out for the hundredth or so time. "We just need to do what Magnus said and pray to the angel that he gets back in time."

Jace shakes his head even though he agrees with her. "When I get my hands on whoever did this..."

 

\---

 

Magnus squeezes the vampire's throat tightly as he smiles at his victim's widening eyes.

"I know you didn't do this you toy bat," the warlock growls. "What I ASKED," he lets his voice boom louder than he needs. "Was where your clan head was!"

The vampire shakes his head as he tries to claw the warlock's fingers off his throat.

"You don't need air, you moron!" Magnus shouts as he slams the man's body to the ground. "Now tell me or I start ripping you limb from limb!"

"He's in the cellar!" the vampire scrambles to get away from the warlock. "He's in the middle of-"

"I don't care!" Magnus bellows, killing the creature for wasting his time before striding into the building. 'Only a few hours left until...No. Not thinking that.'

Magnus finds the 'too perfect' clan leader enjoying some of his servants in the cellar, most of them being female and all of them barely clothed.

The warlock extends both of his hands, cats eyes glowing as smoke begins to fill up the room.

"What?" the vampire leader barks as his meal starts to disappear. "What is the meaning of this? Who dares-?"

Magnus snaps his fingers and the smoke disappears, along with all the people. The warlock pulls a sword from a useless coat of armor as he walks over to his enemy.

"I don't care if you mind," Magnus smiles at him as he uses his magic to keep the man in place. "I just need a little something from you. That thing in your chest you don't need anymore." He stabs the clan leader in the chest, just below the rib cage. "After all, what does a heartless beast need a heart for?"

"Ma-gn?" blood flows from the vampires mouth as he looks at his attacker in confusion. "Wh?"

"I don't care how or why but you made something that I need eradicated," Magnus leaves the blade to keep the other pinned and rams his fist into the vampire's chest, right where his heart it. "No hard feelings."

Magnus pulls the heart out of the vampire's chest, killing the man and sending blood everywhere. 

The warlock grimaces at his clothes as he forms the next portal. "That's going to stain."

 

\---

 

Faeries are hard to catch when they know you're coming. Magnus has the heart tucked away in his pocket, next to the cylinder he was using to track down the creators. He calculates his time table as he starts to set the forest on fire. A little over an hour now. Wasted time with that underling.'

The faeries scream as they run from their homes. Magnus walks on the charred remains of the civilization as his eyes scan out his prey. The woman is hiding in the refection of the water. It would work on most Downworlders and Shadowhunters. But Magnus was not about to let himself be fooled by anything. Someone precious to him was being taken away and he was going to fight against that from happening with every fiber of his being.

The warlock reaches into the water and drags the female faerie out by her hair. Her screams catch a few of her still fleeing people's attention but Magnus puts up a shield as a preventative measure from 'heroes'. 

"You should have thought better about making deals with devils," Magnus shakes his head sadly at her as he raises his hand. "We can be far less appealing when we're angry."

He mercifully kills her quickly. As her life force leaver her body, he captures it in an enchanted canteen.

"Should have brought a bag of some sort," Magnus muses darkly as he stands. He doesn't have time to feel regret. Doesn't have time to think about what he's doing.

He has one more thing to collect and he is already stepping though the portal to get it.

 

\---

 

The other warlocks in the safe haven back away from Magnus as he walks through them in search of his last victim; the last 'ingredient' to Alexander's cure.

He finds the elderly man speaking amongst the little ones. Magnus orders the children to go and they flee from them like scattering butterflies.

"I know why you are here," the elderly looking Warlock informs the younger looking one as he stands. The only way the other warlock could be so elderly could be due to use of dark magic or arrogant spells gone wrong. It doesn't matter how or why the man looks the way he does. It won't stop Magnus.

"Then you know what I have to do," Magnus tells him with a quick glance to his surroundings. There are too many people watching them. He opens his still bloody hands to let out a cloud to block their sight and keep them out. "I never thought myself capable of taking a life so carelessly."

And yet you'd do it for the one you love," the other warlock finishes with a grin. "We are not so different from the Mundanes in this way."

'Less than half an hour left.' Magnus shrugs. "I'm sorry."

Magnus opens his arms, palms facing the other warlock.

The man smiles sadly at him. "No you're not."

 

\---

 

Alec is drenched in sweat, breath coming in short spasms as Jace holds a cool cloth to his parabatai's forehead.

"What is taking Magnus so long?" Jace growls, dipping the cloth in ice water and giving it a partial squeeze before returning it to Alec's head. 

"This is the last potion," Isabelle valiantly holds herself together as she gently pulls her older brother's head up enough to get the liquid passed his lips for him to drink.

Alec takes it all, then grimaces as his head is put back down.

"M-M-ag?" the weak voice that comes out of Alec doesn't sound like him at all. It has Izzy holding a hand to her mouth to keep in tears and Jace taking his brother's hand.

"He'll be here any second," Jace assures Alec with all the confidence he can muster. In his heart he feels it's a lie. His own heart is beating wildly and he keeps taking deep breaths in a subconscious hope it will help his brother out.

"If...h-he," Alec's eyes close on their own and he huffs out a small, aggravated sigh. "Te...ll...hi...im..."

"Tell him?" Jace prods as fear grips his throat. "Tell him what, Alec?"

"Tell him later," Magnus appears through a portal, the picture of pristine as he purposely walks over to Alec's side.

The warlock pushes the sibling Shadowhunters out of his way to kneel at Alec's side.

"Gonna make a little magic and get that swoon now," Magnus comments as he helps his lover drink from the chalice in his hand. "Every drop, love."

Alec manages to drink without issue and Magnus puffs a little magic over the Shadowhunter's body before putting a kiss to Alec's lips.

"Why did you kiss him?" Jace asks as the warlock leans back on his haunches.

"Don't you Shadowhunters know about fairy tales?" Magnus shakes his head, eyes still glued to Alec. "True love's kiss can only make this work faster."

"I hope you've got more than just an old tale to save Alec," Jace growls, but Izzy takes his arm in hers. 

"Look!" she points to their brother.

Alec's color has gone from nearly white, to his regular shade. His breaths are evening out slowly and his body is no longer tense. He's practically melting into the cushions now, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips as his head lolls to the side.

"Told you so," Magnus sing songs slightly as he stands. He turns an arrogant smirk to Jace, "Kissing can heal the world."

\---

Magnus will never tell them what he had done. Rumors will most likely fly in the Downworlder network about a 'terrible demon' wreaking havoc through several worlds. The wise will hold their tongue and the foolish won't know what they saw. 

Magnus smiles as Alec starts to stir. No matter what the consequences to himself....

It was more than worth it to see those eyes staring back at his.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
